Problem: Given the equation: $ y = -x^2 - 2x + 2$ Find the parabola's vertex.
Solution: When the equation is rewritten in vertex form like this, the vertex is the point $({h}, {k})$ $ y = A(x - {h})^2 + {k} $ We can rewrite the equation in vertex form by completing the square. First, move the constant term to the left side of the equation: $ \begin{eqnarray} y &=& -x^2 - 2x + 2 \\ \\ y - 2 &=& -x^2 - 2x \end{eqnarray} $ Next, we can factor out a $-1$ from the right side: $ y - 2 = -1(x^2 + 2x) $ We can complete the square by taking half of the coefficient of our $x$ term, squaring it, and adding it to both sides of the equation. The coefficient of our $x$ term is $2$ , so half of it would be $1$ , and squaring that gives us ${1}$ . Because we're adding the $1$ inside the parentheses on the right where it's being multiplied by $-1$ , we need to add ${-1}$ to the left side to make sure we're adding the same thing to both sides. $ \begin{eqnarray} y - 2 &=& -1(x^2 + 2x) \\ \\ y - 2 + {-1} &=& -1(x^2 + 2x + {1}) \\ \\ y - 3 &=& -1(x^2 + 2x + 1) \end{eqnarray} $ Now we can rewrite the expression in parentheses as a squared term: $ y - 3 = -1(x + 1)^2 $ Move the constant term to the right side of the equation. Now the equation is in vertex form: $ y = -1(x + 1)^2 + 3 $ Now that the equation is written in vertex form, the vertex is the point $({h}, {k})$ $ y = A(x - {h})^2 + {k} $ $ y = -1(x - {(-1)})^2 + {(3)} $ The vertex is $({-1}, {3})$. Be sure to pay attention to the signs when interpreting an equation in vertex form.